Falling Crystals
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Your tear is worth a diamond. Your life? It is worth nothing. BakuraxRyou AU


**Summary: **Your tear is worth a diamond. Your life? It is worth nothing. BakuraxRyou AU

**Author's Note: **These days- I'm very attracted to fantasy themes, hence the weird stories including cupids and whatnot. But here's a pairing I haven't written in a while- whom in my humble opinion, create the most beautiful, melancholy joy ride of all characters.

Falling Crystals

"Bakura,"

I hear your fragile voice.

But I choose to ignore it because it is so fragile.

"Bakura,"

You finally lend some strength from your stomach and let out a clearer, louder voice from your thin throat. I turn around in response and watch you slightly quiver. I notice you've grown paler and I wonder since when. The days, months I've spent with you blinds me to your differences and once I do notice- it alerts me, knowing that you're actually changing in imperfection. I ignore your skeletal body all together and stare into your light eyes. Disgusting-

"Can I show you something?"

I tilt my head and watch you indifferently, showing no response whatsoever. Nonetheless you disappear from the room and hurriedly reappear again, this time with a small jar in your hands. The glass jar lets out a small tone of music as you carry the glass closer to me, taking a gentle seat beside me and handing me the miniature container.

"They look like diamonds." You whisper the last word, the sweetness of your breath lingering into me but once again I ignore your presence, what I'm best at. I hold out the jar and notice a few gems, all in different sizes but in a multicolor hue all alike and yet in variation. The jewels inside the jar gentle shake as I rattle the jar to see the many sides of the stones and realize that they are indeed precious.

"Since in your past life you've," A light pause. "you've seen so many jewels, I was wondering if you knew what these were."

"Where did you get these?"

My cold voice scares you, hiding from my eyes in shame.

"Where did you get these- weakling?"

"I-I got t-them from," I notice your stuttering, guilt overwhelming your heart and consuming your light.

Ever so useless-

"From?" I can't help but to raise my voice.

"M-My tears, Bakura. My tears turned into diamonds."

You whisper the word 'diamonds' once again and quickly I throw the jaw onto the floor, watching it crack and open, separating every jewel in the container to the different corners of the room.

In panic you fall to the floor and on your knees you search- picking every so called diamond as if your life depended on it. Once you retrieved all seven of them, you keep them in one fist, picking the glass pieces soon after- bleeding as you go.

I now break out of my indifference to laugh.

Laugh at your stupidity and your weakness, your desperation and your unfortunate character.

You really are worthless.

In a quick second I noticed a sparkle down your cheek. Something artificially glistening yet dazzling as it falls, down from your pale face to the puddle of blood you left onto the floor.

Another gem falls, but in the other side of the face, landing beside the blood drops to clearly reveal itself towards me. As I slowly leaned over to reach for it, you quickly hover over it, allowing no possible access for me to reach. In the process you've cut yourself more and even more gems began to trail down your cheek.

Quickly I caught one and in pain I heard you shout, telling me to give it back to you- as if you rightfully owned it.

Through the lamp I stared at it, every dimension and sides of the precious stone to realize that-

They were actual diamonds.

Ryou's tears- were a fortune of diamonds.

I immediately laughed and walked over to your helpless body on the floor, kneeling before and quivering in hear.

I ran my hot hand across your face, you cheek turning red in immediate contact- the sound of my slap still ringing in my ears. You begin to weep and I laugh harder, abusing your other cheek, throwing your body onto the bed soon afterwards.

I throw your arms in the air and ignore the glass I'm stepping on in the process.

Your tears grow harder and I even choke you to cough, to cry.

Your blood on my face as I strip you, your breathing in my ear as I rape you-

All result to one thing:

My precious diamonds falling to the floor.

After my climax I leave you to collect them and my face is once again apathetic. My emotions were so temporal and in the sweet indifference that I had, I gently planted a kiss on your forehead.

I leave the house for the cold air to wake me in the midnight, the dark sky being it the only refuge of my guilt.

I close my eyes.

Your scent still lingers.

Your presence seems to hold me.

Funny how you seem most at rest when you're not even with me.

I open my eyes and realize the dawn in near. Several hours must've passed.

I return back to the house, and first thing I notice is another glass jar- over half way filled with different shapes and sizes of the precious stones, even beautiful in the dark. I enter the room to sleep and I notice your body on my sheets, wrapped carefully and delicately.

I walk over, ready to throw your helpless body to the side-

To see that your blood has been spilled all over.

The knife in your chest obstinate and vile.

The stench of your body repulsive and nauseating.

The beauty of your expression deadly and empty.

The worth of your life naught and gone.

I turn you over, and you're already gone and dead.

The worth of your life,

Is worth mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Very short- and yes I am aware of that. Do you know the story with the farmer and the hen that laid a gold egg? Well this story is derived from there, and Bakura ended up being the true murderer even when Ryou's death was obviously a suicide. It is important to note that Bakura is a black and white figure and although most of the times he's white with indifference, when he turns black- he turns black, all right. He's the extreme of both sides (at least in here it is) and pretty much bipolar, Ryou being the poor victim of it all. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the angst, but if you have any comments/questions/etc. let me know. Thank you!


End file.
